


Family

by Galahad5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basically how I want the bed scene in 5x08 to go, First fanfic so be kind!, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahad5/pseuds/Galahad5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how I want the bed scene in 5x08 to go. I've never written any fiction in my life, let alone fan fiction, so be warned! Also, I love fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Mickey knocked softly on the door, unsure of what to expect. 

“Come in,” Ian replied, sleepily.

Mickey stepped in and took a long look at his boyfriend, curled up under the covers of his bed at the Gallagher house. These last few weeks may have been hell, but he noticed that Ian was looking more like the Ian of old. His Ian of old.

“Hey,” he said. “How ya feelin’?”

“Alright, I guess,” Ian replied. “Just tired. What are you doing here, Mick?”

Mickey ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok after you got out,” Mickey said. This whole conversation was foreign to him. He knew Ian was sick, but he never thought Ian would do something like kidnap his kid and try to take him to Disney World.

“I kinda thought you might not want to see me,” Ian mumbled out.

“Nah, man. I just thought maybe it would be good for you to spend some time with your family. They were really worried about you.”

“What about you, Mick? Were you worried about me?” Ian asked, not sure he was ready to have this conversation.

Now or never, Mickey thought to himself. “’Course I was. I was kinda hoping you’d come home with me. But, if you’re not ready, just say the word. I can wait,” Mickey replied, cautiously.

Ian was a little stunned at that response. “I guess I thought Svetlana might be pissed at me. I can’t imagine she would take too kindly to me taking off with Yevgeny,” Ian replied sheepishly.

Mickey chuckled nervously at that. “Oh yeah, she’s pissed. But she’s staying over at Kev’s now,” Mickey replied. “Don’t ask,” he said, smiling.

Ian beamed back at him. “So, you really want me to come home?” 

Mickey took off his hoodie and laid it on the floor. He plucked his shoes off and climbed in the bed next to Ian, his forehead resting against his boyfriend’s. 

“’Course I do. You may have done some stupid shit, and I’m sorry about having to admit you to a psych ward, but if you’re feeling better now, I want you to come home. It’s too quiet and lonely without you. I miss you, man.” Mickey wasn’t sure he’d ever said as many words at once to Ian, but he knew instantly when Ian beamed back at him even bigger than before, that he’d been wrong to be scared of telling Ian how he felt. Man, he’d missed this kid.

Ian was smiling so big, he didn’t remember ever feeling this happy. 

“’Course, I want to come home, Mick. You’re my home. I hope you know that. I’m just sorry for all the shit I’ve done. But, I missed you, too.” Ian reached out and touched the hand that Mickey laid on his elbow. 

“You know, you said I should spend time with my family, but you know you’re my family, too, Mick? Right? It’s not the same without you around.” 

It was Mickey’s turn to grin so big that Ian thought he might burst. “Yeah, yeah, Gallagher…I know.” 

Mickey tentatively tilted his head and put his lips to his boyfriend’s. Ian smiled at that and kissed him back, lovingly. Maybe now things were finally on the right track. At least he knew now that whatever happened in the future, he and Mickey could handle it together.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Mickey mumbled and rolled over, standing up next to the bed and looking down at Ian, smiling lovingly back at him.

Ian got out of bed and put his arms around Mickey. “Just let me put some clothes on and we can get out of here…”

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s back and replied, “Sounds good, man. I’m just gonna go tell your sisters that we’re heading out.” Mickey gave one last squeeze and turned toward the door. 

“Hey, Mick?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, man?” Mickey said, turning his head back around as he walked toward the bedroom door.

“I do have one question, though.”

“Yeah?” Mickey replied, his heart speeding up, wondering what in the world Ian could ask.

Ian scrunched his face up, looking a little puzzled before asking, “Sammi said this weird thing to me when I was at the hospital, and no one knew what she was talking about. It’s driving me nuts. Maybe you know?”

Mickey looked confused, wondering how he could possibly know something that batshit crazy Sammi might be up to.

“Uh, ok,” Mickey replied.

“Well, she looked me up and down when she first saw me come out yesterday to be discharged and said, “Oh – so, you’re his type? The “packin’ 9 inches?” What the hell was she talking about?”

Mickey doubled over laughing and finally straightened himself up and went back over to Ian and pecked him on the lips, remembering his drunken conversation with Sammi at the bar a few weeks ago. 

“Remind me to tell you later. It’s a funny story.” Mickey replied, beaming at his boyfriend.


End file.
